She Put A Spell On Me
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Korra proves to Mako that she always gets what she wants. Makorra post book 4. My project for makorra gift exchange on tumblr. Inspired by three versions of I Put A Spell on You by Nina Simone, Joss Stone, and Annie Lennox. Can you tell I love this song? XD


_It's just dinner. It's nothing else. It's just a friendly dinner with an old friend. Nothing else._

Mako wouldn't stop repeating these things to himself until he would be sure he could write them on his grave. Once Korra and Asami had returned from their two week vacation in the Spirit World, Mako wasted no time in trying to contact her so he could see her. He had the oddest feeling in his stomach about her and Asami, and he wanted to found out what it was. So he called her, invited her to dinner at his Apartment. But poor Mako had himself swimming of thoughts of him and her doing things that he knew wouldn't happen, but he wanted so bad.

Sweet Raava this was torture. He had everything all planned out in his head. He had cleaned his apartment, spick and span. He showered well and even put on that Cologne that he knew drove her crazy. He even bought a new box of condoms, and fancy satin sheets for his new bed. After the wedding, Wu gave thanks to Mako with a fancy apartment with every sparkling gismo and expensive furniture piece known to the eye. And Wu even helped paid his rent. But for Spirit's sake he wished that this void of fortune and beauty wasn't so tempting for him to ravish Korra in every part of it.

It's just dinner. with a _friend_.

He wasn't fooling anyone.

He sighed and rose from his new sofa and checked his hair in one of the new mirrors by the door. He didn't know why he tried with it. He knew Korra would mess it up by trying to form it into his classic spike, but he internally wished it would be messed and tousled by her strong fingers racking and running along his scalp.

He sighed trying to put the thought to side. Then he glanced at his teeth. He brushed them twice, flossed and swished mouthwash. He wanted to kiss her so bad. She always said his kisses tasted amazing. And he wondered since his teeth had gotten whiter since he moved in here, that it would be more tempting for her to taste him and his lips. It was then that Mako reached into a nearby drawer and grabbed a mint, popping it into his mouth.

_No! Stop ok! It's just dinner! With a friend! We're not kissing, or doing anything along those lines tonight! It's just dinner!_

But Mako kept sucking on that mint. He wanted to listen to his self conscious but there was no denying that Mako was hoping for something to happen between him and Korra tonight.

But he came to the conclusion that she wasn't prey, and that she's just friend.

_Treat her with respect, be friendly. Don't try anything_.

He shook his head. He swore there was an angel and a devil babbling at each other on his shoulders.

His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on his front door. He stood straight, brushed off his jacket to the tuxedo he knew she loved, and strolled over to the door.

"Well hey there stranger.", she gleamed.

He tried to not let his jaw drop to the floor.

Korra had on a beautiful dark, navy blue dress that stopped at her knees. Her toned calves were actually complimented by her black heels

_What? She never wears heels. She hates them! For all eternity!_

The dress didn't hide her toned stomach beneath the fabric. And the dress came to a halter at the top. Her hair was still short and spunky, and her eyes were blue and bright as always.

He didn't even tell her what was going on for dinner. That he would take her somewhere, or that his place was even fancy! She just showed like a bombshell cause she could! And Mako was surely breaking a sweat internally trying to keep control of himself.

"Hey Korra.", he smiled.

She stepped forward and wrapped him in an embrace. Mako gladly hugged her in return, but as his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands came in contact with her smooth cool skin. Then he looked over her shoulder to see that the dress exposed her back. Her sexy, toned, begging for him to touch, back. He was pleading for mercy.

The hug went a little longer than he thought, but she stepped back and gazed at him.

"You look well.", she said.

"S-Same to you.", he stuttered.

"Nice place you've got here.", she said, starting to look around. "Did Wu do all this for you?"

"Yeah…a little thank you gift.", he said. Gosh he hoped his cheeks weren't flushed.

"So what did you cook officer? Did you try searing shrimp again?", she chuckled.

Shrimp was one of the dishes Mako had trouble with. He could cook but he always overcooked his shrimp, and Korra would bug him about whenever he tried to make it at home.

'Haha.", he said sarcastically. "No, I thought you might like some duck."

"Sounds wonderful, officer.", she said. "But please tell me you at least have some merlot."

She always loved wine. Of course.

"Sure thing, I'll just-"

"Oh I know where you keep it. Top cabinet on the far right, right?", she said, strolling over to his kitchen.

She still remembered how he organized his things. Well…his alcohol at least.

"Ohhh, this looks nice.", she said reading the label.

"The bottle opener's in-", he told.

"The drawer next to the oven, I know.", she said, pulling the exact drawer open to grab it.

_It's just dinner. With a friend_.

He reminded himself of that hundreds of times it seems like before she walked over to him with two shining glasses of merlot.

"Um, are you hungry?", he asked, taking the glass from her hands, which he felt as her soft fingers brushed against his palm.

"You know I'm always hungry.", she laughed.

He smirked before he sipped the wine. He placed it on the dining table, decorated with a bouquet of flowers and two tall candles. He proceeded to the other chair to pull it out for Korra.

"Well aren't you sweet.", she said with a grin.

_You're having dinner with a friend. A friend!_

Damn his thoughts. Resistance was getting harder for him by the second.

He tried to distract himself from the temptation and went to the kitchen to grab the two plates of seared duck.

"It smells incredible Mako.", she acknowledged as he sat the plates down on the table.

Of course the first thing to come to his mind was that she smelled just so intoxicating from their earlier hug, but he recovered his words.

"Thank you, so do you."

What? No! Shit, that was the stupidest thing ever. Now he could see the pink hue in her cheeks as she chuckled. Ok maybe it wasn't so bad…but still. He failed to recover his words. He was supposed to just say thank you like a polite person, but nope.

Out of hoping to not sit down and look her in the eye yet, he used his index finger to light a flame, and to ignite the candles. The room was already dim by the moonlight outside his giant window that gazed over the city.

Mako went back to his seat and almost grabbed his utensils.

"Oh, should we have a toast before we dig in?", she asked. "We never really remember these things halfway into the meal right?"

Mako smiled at the recalled memory in their past relationship. He nodded and lifted his glass with hers.

"To…"

What should he say? It better be right, he can't afford to screw up his words twice.

"To seeing old friends."

His self conscious was getting impatient, hoping to make a move.

Korra nodded and brought her glass closer to his.

"To seeing old friends.", she repeated.

Their glasses clinked, and they both took a small sip. Mako saw her smile before she starting cutting her duck, but as they both ate, he could see the expression in her face get sadder.

_It's probably none of my business_.

"So how was your vacation with Asami?", he asked, trying to make conversation.

Her eyes widened, her lips went into a flat line. Uh oh.

"Um, did you meet any interesting spirits? I know you wanted to see Iroh again.", he continued.

"I…did see spirits…and I did see Iroh.", she told.

His eyebrow raised. Why was she acting so weird?

"Did everything go as planned?", he asked.

Korra shook her head. She put down her knife and fork down.

"No. It didn't.", she answered. "Look, I have to be honest with you. We're too old for this keeping secrets about our love lives thing."

"Huh? What are you talking about?", he asked.

Korra sighed before she spoke.

"Asami and I got involved with each other on the trip."

This time he let his jaw drop.

"What? I didn't know you even…"

"I didn't exactly know either until Asami kissed our first night making camp there."

Mako was sure he was breaking a sweat out of shock.

"So…you two are official?"

"Well…we were for two weeks."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't anything horrible. Asami and I went to visit Iroh the day before we came home. He sent her away after some talking to speak with me, and he said he could tell I was having some conflicting feelings."

"About what?"

"About how I felt about Asami. He said that there was love between us."

His heart dropped. No, he warned himself and this is his karma for getting his hopes up.

"But it wasn't the kind of love that he…he thinks that I am missing. I love Asami, but I'm not in love with Asami. And she's not in love with me."

"Well you don't fall in love in just two weeks Korra."

His self conscious had given up all hope on trying to win her back.

"Well, no you're right. But Iroh saw that love there throughout the three years we've known each other. And that the love we have now would never evolve into the type of love I need."

"So…what did you do?"

"I told Iroh why he was right, and I knew what he meant. Then I talked to Asami, I told her that I would never be able to love her the way that she wants me to. But that I always will. She felt the same way, and we hugged. We're being mature about this, and we're gonna go get lunch tomorrow."

Mako had no idea what had just happened. Korra was now bisexual, she was Asami's girlfriend for two weeks, and then she ended it with her because they could never love each other the way Korra need it…to be? Huh?

"Well…I'm sorry about that.", he said, taking another sip of his wine.

"Don't be.", she assured him. "I'm just glad we know now before we got too far along in anything."

He nodded, and the pair returned to their meal.

"So how has work been?", she asked.

"It's been going well. We're just really focusing on repairing things around the city right now. Earth benders are working around the clock to bend all the buildings back up.", he told.

"So you're still stuck behind a desk?"

"No, I'm stuck behind my own office now."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, and Bo and Opal have been helping me look for outlaws hiding in the vines. We think we might be able to use air bending as a new form of city transportation too."

They kept engaging each other in conversation for who knows how long. But eventually their plates were clean, in the sink, and Korra knew what she wanted to do next.

"You have a radio?", she asked like she was a child who just found a toy.

"Yeah, it's really nice quality."

"Come on,", she said grabbing his hands. "Let's dance."

"Korra, you know I don't-"

"Let's just dance like idiots and be young and stupid Mako. Let's stop being adults for a few minutes."

Let's stop being adults. Let's stop being the avatar and a police officer. Let's stop being two people who loved not so long ago, and are broken apart. Let's stop being adults. Let's be dumb young kids who don't even know each other and have nothing to lose.

It sounded perfect to him.

He let her drag him over into his living room to turn on the radio to whatever station she found first. The song that played was up beat, and Korra was moving as fast as she could go with it. Mako just watched for a minute before she dragged him into the dance. He never really danced at all, his mother did though. His father would twirl her around their living room, and he and his brother would jump in the middle saying that they wanted to dance too. it made him happy. This made him happy. Korra making him dance around his living room like an idiot, made him happy.

Three or four songs later of fast twirling, tapping, and being stupid together made them both tired and panting a little. As the last song ended, the mood changed. The song now was a jazz song. The piano and the singer gave both of them goose bumps. Mako gazed down at her as he realized just exactly what kind of song this was.

"We don't have to-"

He stop talking when Korra had stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know you want to though.", she husked.

This vixen. She could undo him just by talking.

He knew his heart was racing, and that the heat in the room made his cheeks pigmented. But he didn't care.

The piano kept playing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into space. He gazed down into her eyes, noticing every tiny feature on her face. Sweat and tiny little hairs clung to her forehead. The little freckles on her cheeks were shining from he was sure was also sweat. Her big blue eyes were drawing him in. They both knew this was no longer just a dinner with two old friends.

_There's no way she'd do this though_.

The woman's voice was rich with the piano. Then there was saxes and guitars that played oh so seductively. The lyrics made Mako's eyes narrow and focus on the woman he was holding. His instincts made him angry that someone else had Korra. Korra's hand holing theirs, her kisses, her hugs, her love, her body. No one else got to have her, only he could.

"Enjoying the view officer?", she asked with a smirk.

His mouth gaped open. He was speechless. He wasn't sure if he was too worn out to answer or if Korra just had that much control over him. Maybe both.

The music player on, keeping the goosebumps on their skin. But Mako had more once Korra had fully embraced Mako, and snuggled into the crook of his neck. She was teasing him. He wasn't the only one who had dirty intentions for the other.

He was mentally debating now what he should do with himself. Should he just stay here and dance with her, seeing where it goes? Or should he sweep her off her feet and just carry her to bed at this moment to ravish and love her. Or should he just admit that he shouldn't be doing any of these things with her and that maybe she should leave. The last one sounded awful to him. The second one could go wrong in too many ways. Plan A it was.

Mako's hands remained at the dip of her back. Her smooth skin was so tempting for him, especially since Korra's fingers went to tug on the baby hairs on the back of his neck. She heard a quiet groan escape his lips as she massaged the muscles under his skin.

Her other arm was tucked under his own, and her hand was on his back. Her strong fingers began to slowly run up and down his spine, spending shivers through his bones. Then her thumb went to a place under his shoulder blade that always got sore, and when she worked on it, she could put it to sleep. She wouldn't fool anyone for thinking this was a friendly gesture.

"You'll be the death of me woman.", Mako groaned.

Korra smirked against his jacket as the piano kept playing the sexy, suspenseful song.

"You're not stopping me Mako.", she retorted.

"Like you would listen to me."

She chuckled as she continued to massage his back and neck.

"Korra.", he said.

Her attention was grabbed and her hands ceased their actions. She rose up from his shoulder and looked into eyes that had turned from golden, to much darker.

"Yes Mako?", she murmured.

His hands traveled down her back to her plump backside. She bit her lip as he gave her a light squeeze.

"Why didn't you come here wearing underwear?"

Oh shit. The tables turned. Korra's faced flushed darker from embarrassment.

"Were you hoping we'd end up like this?", he husked.

She frowned at him.

"The love you need is my love, right?"

She grabbed his chin and placed her thumb over his lips.

"What I need…", she said, her other hand raking along his back. "Is for you to come to your senses."

She poked her thumb into his mouth.

"I know you were hard for me the second I walked in."

Her thumb tasted salty. But he decided to suck on it because he knew she had the finger fetish, and it would drive her crazy.

He released her thumb, and his own fingers went under her skirt. He rubbed her rear end, and then his fingers went lower to find what he was looking for.

"You're not one to talk little water bender."

She dug her nails into his skin, he panted and she bit her lip as his hand returned from heat.

"I can still burn you Mako.", she threatened.

She came forward, and licked up his neck to his jaw. She kissed her way up to his ear, then she dragged it through teeth.

"Damn it.", he cursed. His erection was starting to strain him.

"Ohh, poor baby.", she whispered before she kissed his ear again.

He was losing his control. He wanted to take here right there and then without question.

"I miss your kisses Mako.", she breathed. "How they were just so slow, and sensual. But other times you'd be hungry, and desperate, and controlling."

What was she doing to him?

She came back from his ear and right in front of his face. The piano was taunting him. Telling him to just take her lips now, and to never let them go.

"How much do you miss them Korra?", he asked, him now stroking her strong back.

"So badly Mako.", she whispered. Their faces were barely an inch away. "So badly."

"How'd you like one right now?"

The singer and the instruments builded up, and were about to hit the climax. As the piano notes went playing quicker than ever, Korra leapt up to Mako's waiting and wanting lips. She cupped his face as their tongues found each other again. Their kisses were so fervent and desperate. He didn't want to part for air, he could just stand here and drown in her kisses forever.

Her hands finally granted his wish of running through his gelled hair, massaging his scalp, and making him groan into her mouth.

"Mako.", she moaned through kisses. "Fuck me."

He had her permission. Her heels had been lost in the dancing long ago, and as he hoisted her up on him, her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried them over to his new sofa, her gently falling onto the plush cushions. Their lips never parted. He held her up against him as he grinded into her hips.

"Korra…", he moaned.

His kisses traveled to her neck as she stroked his erection through his trousers.

"Mako, I want you. Now.", she commanded.

He left her neck as he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the condom that he doubted he would use. But luckily all his nervous planning came to a good result.

"You're so wet.", he said as he pushed her skirt up to reveal her core to the air.

His fingers went down to massage her lips and to rub at her clit.

"Oh spirits…Mako…oh…yes….", she moaned in his ear.

He unbuckled his trousers and pulled out his cock. She rolled the condom onto him as he kissed her neck.

"You're gonna be sore tomorrow.", he warned.

"Make sure of it.", she husked.

And with that, Mako entered her. She felt so tight and warm around him. She held onto him as he pumped in and out of her.

"Faster.", she moaned.

He moved faster, but he was determined to make he come fist. His had slid down back to her clit, and rubbed in circular motions.

"Mako, please. Ohhh…Mako it feels so good."

Part of the reason he was so aroused now was all these sexy things Korra kept moaning in his ear.

"Mine.", he hissed as he bit her neck.

"I'm yours Mako", she moaned. "Yours. Only yours."

He was getting close, and he knew she was teetering over the edge.

"Cum for me love.", he said, kissing her ear.

He felt her tight convulses around his cock, and the quiet gasp she made when she found release. It was enough to undo him, and he spilled his load into the condom.

Her fingers went back to massaging the back of his scalp as he placed kissed along her collarbone. But he pulled out of her, holding the condom onto his length. He got up, and tossed it away. He washed his hands as Korra got up from the couch to walk over and embrace him from behind.

"I'll always love you Mako."

He turned to her, and brought her hand to his lips.

"And I'll always love you."

This wasn't just dinner, and Korra was never going to be just a friend.


End file.
